Love & Dream chapter 1
by AyuRahayu 1004
Summary: mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku harap kau bahagia disana/Hyuna.. Rapi sekali. Mau kemana ?/Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum ! Tidak kah kau merasa bersalah!/APPAAA../


**Love and Dream**

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Eun Rim

Park Jung Soo

Author : Ayu Rahayu

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan SM Entertaimant.

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, ejaan yang tidak sesuai EYD

_**" Cinta dan mimpi sama berharganya untukku. Tidak bolehkah aku memiliki keduanya ? Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama cinta dan mimpiku " **__**-Lee Donghae-**_

_**" Dirimu membuatku sadar, apa arti mimpi yang sebenarnya dan setelah bersamamu aku tau, impianku yang sebenarnya adalah mencintaimu untuk selamanya " -Lee Eun Rim-**_

_**"**__** Impianku yang sebenarnya adalah bisa melihat semua orang yang aku cintai bahagia dan selalu tersenyum, walaupun itu akan membuatku menangis.. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa " -Park Jung Soo-**_

**HAPPY READING .. !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berjalan gontai menuju padang rumput diatas sebuah bukit dengan lemas namja itu mendudukkan dirinya dibawah sebuah pohon maple. Iris hitamnya menelisik sekeliling, menatap rerumputan yang sedikit bergoyang ketika diterpa hembusan angin. Tersungging senyuman dibibirnya, lelehan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dipejamkanya matanya mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit pucatnya, berharap hembusan angin itu akan membawa semua kesedihannya. Tapi gagal, butiran bening itu semakin lancar turun menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya pada langit biru dan menatap riak-riak putih yang menggumpal diatas sana.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku harap kau bahagia disana" ucapnya miris, dengan bibir yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyuman walaupun air mata masih terus mengalir membasahi pipinya dan kesedihan tergambar jelas didalam iris hitamnya.

"CUT..!" Teriak seorang namja paruh baya diseberang sana. Senyuman terkembang dibibirnya, tersirat rasa kagum diraut wajahya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu bisa membuat semua orang terkagum dengan aktingmu itu, Lee Donghae" ucap namja paruh baya itu setelah namja yang dipanggilnya Lee Donghae tadi berada tepat didepannya.

Yaa.. Namja yang sedari tadi menangis dibawah pohon maple itu adalah Lee Donghae. Salah satu member dari Super Junior yang sedang melakukan syuting untuk dramanya.

"Ne.. Kamsahamnida" jawab Donghae seraya tersenyum.

"Oneureun mooseun irin guhni ? Wooruhdduhn uhlgool gateunghl geuga nuhui maeumeul apeunge haenni ? Naegen sesang jei sojoonghan nuhinde."

(Apa yang terjadi hari ini ? Sepertinya kamu menangis. Apakah dia menyakiti hatimu ? Kamu adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku didunia.)

"Japangi kuhpireul naemiruh geu soge gamchuchon nae mameul dama. Gumawo.. Oppa nuhmoo joheun saramiya geu han madi eh nan wooseul poon."

(Seperti mesin penjual kopi otomatis, aku bertahan untukmu dipenuhi perasaan yang telah kusembunyikan. Terima kasih.. Oppa adalah orang yang baik. Di kata-kata itu, aku hanya tersenyum.)

Seorang namja berdiri didepan kaca, sambil bersenandung riang dia menyemprotkan parfume ke tubuhnya.

"Yeah.. Leeteuk kau memang sangat tampan. Sangat mempesona" ucap namja yang bernama Leeteuk itu, sambil tersenyum bangga saat menatap bayangannya didepan kaca.

" hyung.. Rapi sekali, mau kemana ?" ucap seorang namja mungil yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Leeteuk.

"Aku mau kekantor SM. Katanya Sooman sajangnim ingin bertemu denganku"

"Jinjja ? Apakah sangat penting , sampai-sampai menyuruhmu datang sepagi ini"

"Molla.. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ne. Oya, Wookie. Ingatkan sama yang lain, jam 3 nanti kita ada jadwal di KBS jadi kalian harus bersiap-siap ne." ucap Leeteuk, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

Seorang yeoja cantik sedang berdiri didepan sebuah gedung besar. Sebuah gedung management artis dikorea. Management yang telah melahirkan banyak artis-artis berbakat. SM Entertaiment, tulisan itu terpampang jelas ditengah-tengah gedung itu.

Mata yeoja itu mulai menelisik sekelilingnya, menatap poster artis-artis dari SM Entertaiment. Salah satunya adalah poster dari Super Junior. Mata yeoja itu mulai menatap tajam poster didepannya. Raut kemarahan mulai tampak di wajah cantiknya ketika menatap salah satu obyek yang sedang tersenyum dalam poster itu.

"Tampaknya kau sangat bahagia ne Donghae-ssi" ucap yeoja itu dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'bahagia' .

Lama yeoja itu menatap poster didepannya, lebih tepatnya menatap Donghae yang sedang tersenyum manis didalam poster itu. Tatapan marah masih terpancar dari manik hitamnya.

"Ck ! Ternyata kau masih bisa tersenyum eoh" yeoja itu pun tersenyum miris dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada gambar Donghae.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum ?! Tidak kah kau merasa bersalah !" teriak yeoja itu, setetes air mata mulai turun membasahi kulit putihnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu" ditundukkannya kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari semua orang. Tapi percuma, walau dia bisa menyembunyikan air matanya tapi suara isakannya sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Getar ponselnya akhirnya mengusik 'kegiatan' yeoja cantik ini. Dengan cepat tangannya merogoh kedalam tas putihnya.

'Appa' tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air matanya, kemudian diangkatnya panggilan masuk itu.

"Yeobseo appa"

"..."

"Ne appa. Aku sudah didedapan."

"..."

"Ne arraseo, aku segera masuk"

"..."

"Ne appa. Nado bogoshippo"

PIP..

Setelah menutup ponselnya yeoja itu pun kembali menatap Donghae didepannya.

"Kau.. Puaskanlah tersenyum. Karena aku Lee Eun Rim akan segera mengubah senyummu itu nenjadi air mata. Ingatlah itu Lee Donghae !"

Eun Rim pun pergi meninggalkan poster Donghae dan memasuki gedung besar yang sudah menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi.

Donghae POV...

Ahhh.. Lega rasanya akhirnya syuting selesai juga. Setelah sutradara berteriak 'CUT' seketika lokasi syuting riuh oleh teriakan para kru. Kami semua merasa senang karena hari ini adalah syuting untuk episode terakhir. Aku pun memberi salam pada lawan mainku dan juga para kru yang sudah berkerja keras selama ini.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangku, aku pun bergegas kemobil untuk segera kembali kedorm. Aku sudah sangat merindukan hyungdeul dan juga saengdeul. Karena kesibukanku di drama ini, aku jadi jarang sekali bertemu mereka. Ahhhh.. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukan mereka.

Aigoo.. Aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Hyung bukankah seharusnya hari ini aku kekantor SM untuk bertemu Sooman sajangnim ?" hampir saja aku melupakannya, tadi malam sepulang dari Sukira Leeteuk hyung mangatakan padaku kalau hari ini Sooman sajangnim ingin bertemu denganku dan juga Leeteuk hyung.

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu kesana. Karena kau baru saja menyelesaikan syutingmu dan nanti jam 3 kalian masih ada jadwal di KBS jadi aku meminta izin pada Sooman sajangnim untuk membiarkanmu istirahat dan biarkan Leeteuk sendiri yang kesana. Dan beliau mengerti" jawab manager hyung panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu aku pun menghela napas lega, karena sebenarnya aku juga sedang malas kesana.

"Ahhh hyuungg.. Kau memang sangat pengertian" ujarku dengan gembira dan manager hyung disebelahku hanya tersenyum.

Leeteuk Pov...

Sekarang aku sudah berada didepan kantor petinggi SM ini. 'Lee Sooman' terpampang jelas didepan pintu yang ada dihadapanku ini. Tanpa terasa aku pun tersenyun, ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana berjasanya Sooman sajangnim dalam hidupku. Dialah yang membawaku kesini, membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang. Impianku yang awalnya mustahil sekarang menjadi kenyataan berkatnya. Ahhh.. Pokoknya dia adalah orang yang sangat berjasa. Sebaiknya aku segera masuk, sajangnim pasti sudah lama menunggu.

TOK..TOK..

"Annyeong sajangnim" sapaku dan membungkukkan badan begitu aku memasuki ruangan.

"Ahh.. Leeteuk. Kau sudah sampai rupanya. Sambil menunggunya, sebaiknya kau duduklah dulu" sajangnim pun mempersilakan aku untuk duduk. Tapi apa maksud sajangnim dengan 'menunggunya' ?

Ahh.. Donghae. Manager hyung belum memberitau sajangnim rupanya.

"Mianhae sajangnim tapi hari ini Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan syuting dramanya. Jadi dia tidak akan datang"

"Ne aku sudah tau, manager kalian telah mengatakannya padaku"

Mwo ? Sajangnim sudah mengetahuinya ? Lalu siapa yang harus kami tunggu lagi ? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya ?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul begitu saja dikepalaku, aku pun hanya menatap sajangnim bingung.

Seakan mengerti dengan kebingunganku, sajangnim pun menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Tunggulah dulu, setelah dia datang aku akan langsung mengatakan tujuanku memanggilmu kesini" jawabnya, lalu kembali kepekerjaannya membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang aku pun tidak mengetahui itu apa. Tapi jika diperhatikan itu terlihat seperti... Naskah ?

"Ne arraseo sajangnim" jawabku dengan kebingungan yang masih berputar-putar dikepalaku.

Author POV..

10 menit telah berlalu, namun suasana dalam ruangan ini masih sama. Hening. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari kedua namja yang sekarang telah duduk berhadapan ini. Leeteuk masih begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Sooman, petinggi SM ini terlihat sangat asik membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang cukup tebal itu. Mereka terus saja sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, hingga suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Dia sudah datang" ucap Sooman akhirnya, setelah 10 menit dia mendiamkan Leeteuk dalam kebingungannya. Leeteuk yang mendengar itu pun langsung menatap kearah pintu.

Cleekk..

"APPAAA.." teriak seorang yeoja cantik yang langsung berlari dan memeluk yang melihat itu pun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Appa ?" gumam Leeteuk pelan.

TBC

Wahhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Gunawo untuk yang uda baca :)

#BOW


End file.
